


Forever and Always

by JessieIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieIero/pseuds/JessieIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 2 am after listening to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0pbW-fUWLI<br/>I don't have a beta so this is just my own editing, if I have forgotten something please let me know. <br/>I don't know how to post links oops</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am after listening to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0pbW-fUWLI  
> I don't have a beta so this is just my own editing, if I have forgotten something please let me know.   
> I don't know how to post links oops

Gerard was sitting at their kitchen table, his hands clasped around the mug of steaming coffee. The clock on the wall showing 6:34pm, it was glaring at him from across the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Frank should have been home over an hour ago. Normally he would have called if he had been caught up in a meeting. Gerard stood up and walked over to the window looking over the driveway, he could have sworn he heard a car pull up.   
He had called Franks work, but no one had answered.   
The kitchen timer broke his gaze, dinner was ready.   
Shuffling over to the oven, he pulled the oven mitts off the counter and pulled out the lasagna, it was Franks favourite. Gerard had made it especially for him, he knew he had been putting in so many hours at work and he deserved a good home made meal for once instead of the Chinese take out they had been getting recently.   
Sighing again, he put it on the counter and cut into it, making sure it was cooked properly before adjusting the over temperature and putting the lasagna back in. He could at least keep it warm until Frank got home.   
The house phone startled him and he dropped the mitts on the floor, rushing over to the receiver.  
“Hello?”   
“Is this Gerard Way?”   
“Yes, I’m Gerard.”   
“There’s been an accident, Frank is in hospital, please come straight away.” 

Gerard couldn’t remember hanging up the phone, or even grabbing his keys. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, running more than two red lights.   
As he drove, he thought back seven months to December, when Frank got down on one knee and asked him.  
“I want you forever, forever and always, through the good, the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together. Forever and always.” 

His eyes clouded with tears as he pulled up at the entrance, rushing up to the front desk.   
“I’m here for Frank Iero, they just brought him in.” He blurts out to the poor nurse, tears streaming down his face.   
Another nurse comes up to him and puts a hand on his arm leading down a maze of hallways. She begins to tell him about the accident, how the roads were wet and he had hit a pothole and lost control but the words just seemed to float around his head not fully comprehending what the nurse was saying.   
Gerard tried to keep a straight face as they entered the room, but more tears welled up as he caught sight of his love. Frank was lying down, his face ashen and bits of dried blood were still stuck to his skin. He turned his head when Gerard walked in, a smile trying to creep on his face.  
“Gerard.” He croaked.  
Their hands found each other through the covers, and Gerard used his spare to brush the hair out of Franks face, caressing his cheek, tracing the curves and bumps of his jaw line. 

 

He sat there for a while, just trying to keep the tears at bay as the nurses called Franks family. Trying to distract Frank with promises for the future. They were going to have children, and buy a house on top of a hill. And they would have so many dogs, and Frank would help the kids at his school, he would help them overcome so many things. He would help the kids who were bullied, and he would help the kids who were struggling with everything in general. He would be the best school counselor in history. And Gerard would continue with his novel, and get on the New York Times bestseller list, and so many people would look up to him and he could inspire so many children to write. 

As Franks parents arrived Gerard slipped out of the room looking for the Chaplin. He found him and stammered over his words. They both hurried back to Franks room, and the Chaplin waited outside while Gerard went to the waiting room. 

“Please, someone let me borrow two rings.” 

Back in the room, Gerard stood next to Franks bed holding one of his hands. The Chaplin began to recite a few verses and Gerard slid the ring on Franks trembling finger. They shared a kiss with Gerard leaning down and holding Frank like his life depended on it.   
Gerard looked into Franks eyes, there were tears in both their eyes.   
“I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We’ll still love each other, forever and always.”

Franks voice is almost inaudible as he reaches up to hold Gerard’s face in his hands.   
He whispers with all his might, “I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I’m not there. I’ll always love you, forever and always.”


End file.
